


Mrs Pots

by helgatrush



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Star Trek References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Последний раз Харви курил травку на втором курсе, когда Скотти привела его в этот бар, твердя что-то про Капитана Кирка и его верного инженера. Бар, кстати, назывался Энтерпрайз, и губы Скотти, обнимавшие измочаленную пятку косяка, потом казались только вкуснее. Крышу рвало так, что Харви раз и навсегда пообещал себе больше никогда, и ему даже удавалось сдерживать это обещание.Пока он не увидел Майка под кайфом.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 2





	Mrs Pots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JunkyPerv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyPerv/gifts).



> Дети, не употребляйте наркотики!

Последний раз Харви курил травку на втором курсе, когда Скотти привела его в этот бар, твердя что-то про Капитана Кирка и его верного инженера. Бар, кстати, назывался Энтерпрайз, и губы Скотти, обнимавшие измочаленную пятку косяка, потом казались только вкуснее. Крышу рвало так, что Харви раз и навсегда пообещал себе больше никогда, и ему даже удавалось сдерживать это обещание.  
Пока он не увидел Майка под кайфом.  
Расширенные зрачки, расплывчатые движения, пот над верхней губой. Невероятная уверенность в себе. Жар, исходящий от его тела.  
\- Вон, - говорит Харви, постукивая ручкой по столу. - Убирайся с глаз моих.  
Он не знает, кого наказывает больше: Майка за то, что тот поддался Луису, или себя за то, что допустил это, - но, когда Майк, ссутулившись и, как всегда, не посмев перечить, уходит, Харви думает о полумраке бара, горячих прикосновениях Скотти и сладковатом дыме на её губах, и это отвлекает. Голова гудит от злости на Луиса, злости на Майка и, что хуже всего, злости на себя за то, что придаёт всему этому слишком много значения.

\- Кому-то, кажется, надо научиться расслабляться, - замечает Донна, оставляя на столе стакан с кофе. За окнами темно, шея затекла от постоянного сидения за столом, и запах дождя от пальто Донны кажется запахом свободы.  
\- Кому-то надо научиться дрессировать глупых щенков, - отзывается Харви и поглядывает на часы.  
\- Кому-то надо понять, что дрессировка - это не битьё тапочком по попе, - вздыхает Донна и успевает выскользнуть из кабинета до того, как Харви говорит:  
\- Кому-то надо понять, что совать свой нос в чужие дела - не всегда хорошо!

Майк живёт в отвратительном районе, в отвратительном кирпичном доме, в отвратительной маленькой квартирке, и Харви не понимает, почему попросил Рэя отвезти его сюда, а не домой. Наверное, это можно было бы списать на зуд где-то в затылке, где, почему-то, голосом Луиса прокручивалась одна и та же фраза: ты облажался, ты облажался, ты облажался, ты...  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? - спрашивает Майк, отворачиваясь, но в квартиру его пропускает, предварительно глянув на лестничную клетку, не смотрят ли соседские старушки в глазок.  
\- Пришёл навести порядок, - Харви всовывает ему в руки свой кейс с бумагами и тоненьким, как папка с документами, планшетом, и, не снимая ботинок, проходит в квартиру Майка. Он останавливается на пороге спальни, усмехаясь про себя тому, как это место не похоже на его собственное жильё, и безошибочно открывает третий сверху ящик комода.  
\- Сейчас ты скажешь, что настоящий юрист гладит носки с двух сторон, - ворчит Майк за его спиной, но Харви чувствует его напряжение и слышит, как садится его голос ближе к концу фразы, когда Харви вытаскивает из груды смятых, перекрученных в разноцветный ком плавок стеклянную баночку с травой.  
\- Настоящий юрист не хранит наркотики в бельевом шкафу, - наставительно говорит Харви и, вертя банку в руках, подходит к Майку ближе. Тот теряется, сникает, и Харви вспоминается только эта аналогия с щенками. Ему кажется, будь у Майка хвост, он бы поджал его и робко поскуливал бы сейчас, глядя на суровое лицо Харви и на банку с марихуаной в его руке. - Я просил тебя уничтожить всё, - говорит Харви и почти видит, как в глазах Майка появляется надежда, когда он заканчивает: - К тому же - бельевой шкаф, Майк, ты серьезно?

Харви садится на диван на кухне перед заставленным пустыми коробками из под пиццы столом и выжидательно смотрит на Майка. Тот мнётся, не смея смотреть в глаза.  
\- Луис показал мне мой тест на наркотики, - говорит он. Его уже должно было отпустить, но в темноте его зрачки всё ещё расширены, и Харви постукивает пальцами по крышке банки, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от этих черных провалов. - И сказал, что, раз уж я всё равно его завалил, я могу послужить общественности и фирме, и никто не узнает, и Том Келлер, опять же, о чёрт... - он закрывает лицо ладонями, а Харви, напротив, выдыхает спокойно и откидывается на спинку дивана.  
\- Трубка или бонг? - спрашивает он, усмехаясь, когда Майк поднимает на него ошалевший, всё ещё немного красный взгляд, и Харви откручивает крышку банки. - Трубка, - говорит он, - И ты хранишь её в ящике со столовыми приборами. Доставай.  
Майк на автопилоте дёргает ручку ящика, вынимая простенькую деревянную трубку, и кладёт её на стол перед Харви. Тот подцепляет щепотку травы своими ухоженными пальцами и аккуратно, умело, набивает трубку.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты больше никогда этого не делал, понял?  
\- Именно поэтому ты решил при мне уничтожить... - Майк не заканчивает, садится на колени перед столом и отбирает у Харви банку, завинчивает крышку. - Я спущу это в унитаз прямо при тебе, это последнее, и трубку выброшу, только не...  
\- Заткнись, - Харви зажимает трубку в зубах, чтобы Майк до неё не дотянулся, и закатывает рукава рубашки. - Просто посмотри, как ты смотришься со стороны.

Майка трясёт. Он не прочь вызвать полицию или позвонить той же Донне, только Донна вряд ли поверит, что её идеальный босс сидит сейчас на диване в маленькой квартире на окраине Нью-Йорка и профессионально раскуривает трубку с высококачественной марихуаной. Ему кажется, Том Келлер подсыпал ему что-то в виски, и он продолжает галлюцинировать, сидя на неудобном табурете за барной стойкой, потому что Харви улыбается, выдыхая сладковатый дым к потолку, развязывает галстук и покачивает головой в такт одному ему слышимой музыке.  
Наверняка, в его приправленной травой сознании играет джаз.  
\- Харви, - зовёт он несмело, но тот не отзывается, увлечённо разглядывая витки дыма над трубкой, и Майк, вздохнув, встаёт с пола. Так бывает всегда: первая затяжка даёт лёгкость, вторая - делает мир более выпуклым, третья - пробуждает чувство голода, а после пятой или шестой приходит паранойя. По крайней мере, так бывает у Майка, и он открывает холодильник, чтобы разогреть очередную замороженную пиццу на тот случай, если Харви она понадобится. В конце концов, даже если он рехнулся, это не повод заставлять его страдать.  
\- Со стороны, говоришь? - бормочет он себе под нос, оглядываясь через плечо. - То есть, ты тоже не прочь заботиться обо мне, когда я теряю контроль над ситуацией, да?  
Харви не слышит. Он слишком увлечён разглядыванием стены за своей спиной и, пожалуй, охотящейся на него вешалки для одежды. Майк усмехается: после второй порции травы он и сам начинал бояться этого разлапистого чудовища, обвешанного куртками, как новогодняя ёлка.  
Он пропускает момент, когда Харви набивает трубку второй раз, выбив пепел от первой порции прямо на стол, и, достав пиццу из микроволновки, застаёт Харви свернувшимся в тугой комок паники в углу дивана.  
\- Твою мать, - говорит Майк устало и трёт ноющие виски. - Твою же мать.

Джаз сменяется чем-то, похожим на крики диких зверей в зоопарке, и эти рвущие душу звуки исходят откуда-то изнутри. По крайней мере, Харви не может определить их источник. Ему страшно, ему очень-очень страшно, и кажется, что кто-то большой и тёмный стоит за спиной, дыша ледяным воздухом в затылок.  
\- Майк! - кричит он. По крайней мере, ему кажется, что он кричит. - Майк, ты тоже его видишь?  
\- Конечно, и я договорился, что он просто постоит там, за твоей спиной, и не будет ничего делать.  
Майк отбирает у него диванную подушку, которую Харви прибрал на случай, если тот, чёрный, вдруг решит атаковать. Он пытается отстоять своё право на защиту, грозится, что подаст на Майка в суд за то, что он отобрал у него последнюю надежду на спасение, а потом рассказывает про Скотти, Энтерпрайз и узкие диванчики в VIP-зале, так похожие на этот, стоящий в квартире Майка.  
\- Инженер сейчас в Лондоне, а ты, - Харви пытается ткнуть Майка в плечо, но промахивается, оставляя царапину на его шее в воротнике футболки, и Майк, поморщившись, удерживает его руки в своих, садясь рядом на диван. - Ты будешь старпомом.  
\- Живи и процветай, - отзывается Майк, растопыривая пальцы в вулканском приветствии, и притягивает Харви к себе, удерживая его за плечи. Очень вовремя: Харви чувствует, что его колотит крупной дрожью, как при ознобе, и этот чёрный за спиной, кажется, кладёт свою ладонь ему на затылок.  
\- Ты обещал, что он просто постоит, - капризно говорит Харви, отчётливо слыша, как совсем рядом колотится сердце Майка. Совсем близко.  
Харви шарит ладонью по его груди, пытаясь поймать ускользающий ритм, и Майк почему-то вздрагивает, будто эти прикосновения причиняют ему боль.

Майк старается не шевелиться, когда Харви прижимается к нему своим горячим даже сквозь костюм телом, часто и жарко дыша в шею.  
\- Дыхательная дисфункция, тахикардия, повышение температуры тела, - бормочет он выдержки из медицинской энциклопедии, рассказывающие о влиянии наркотиков на организм. - Сраная тахикардия и сраное повышение температуры тела, эйфория и состояние легкого возбуждения.  
"Легкого", - повторяет он мысленно, чтобы как-то смириться с мыслью о том, что у него встаёт, когда Харви сначала случайно расцарапывает ему шею, а потом горячими, припудренными высушенной травяной пылью пальцами, трогает царапину и посекундно извиняется. Майк просто пытается отодвинуться на другой край дивана, где можно переждать первый приход Харви, уложить его спать и пойти уже в ванную под холодный душ, но Харви удерживает его за руку.  
\- Не уходи, - просит он севшим голосом, и Майк прикрывает глаза ладонью. Он точно знает: Харви сейчас кажется, что он кричит, но голос слушается плохо.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается он, а потом Харви вытягивается на диване и дёргает его на себя, и Майку кажется, это он покурил только что, потому что прикосновение твёрдого члена Харви к его животу ощущается острее, чем боль в той же царапине на шее.  
К которой, к слову, Харви прикасается губами.  
\- И, да, Майк, - шепчет Харви ему на ухо, и Майк вздрагивает от того, каким хриплым оказывается его голос. - Попроси этого чёрного не смотреть.

Харви осторожно гладит ладонью его затылок, думая, что Майк ещё спит, и тот и не думает разуверять Харви в этом.  
"Посмотреть на себя со стороны", - думает он, замирая под чужими прикосновениями, и представляет, что было бы, прикоснись он так же к Харви, придя под кайфом к нему в кабинет.  
Харви осторожно выбирается из-под руки Майка, и тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не вцепиться в его так и не снятую рубашку, с которой ночью оторвал пару пуговиц. Он проходит по комнате, собирая свои вещи, заталкивает в кейс закрытую банку с травой, и говорит сдержанно:  
\- Ты не спишь.  
Майк дёргается от этих слов и садится на диване, пытаясь пригладить рукой волосы. Ему кажется, что пустота с дивана рядом с ним перекочевала куда-то внутрь его тела, свернувшись холодным клубком под лёгкими. Харви застёгивает рубашку перед зеркалом, заправляет её в помятые брюки и берёт с вешалки пиджак, и Майк решается заговорить:  
\- Хорошо, что я не употреблял кокаин в своё время, - говорит он, натянуто улыбаясь, и прикрывая высохшие пятна на своих домашних джинсах.  
\- Хорошо, что ты больше ничего не будешь употреблять, - с теми же интонациями откликается Харви, не глядя завязывая галстук.  
"Только с тобой", - хочется сказать Майку, но он только устало проводит ладонью по лицу, вздрагивая, когда Харви поворачивается к пустоте за его плечом:  
\- Если ты всё-таки смотрел, - говорит он, глядя в пространство с тенью улыбки на лице, - Не смей никому рассказывать, а то я подам на тебя в суд.


End file.
